


Summer Cuddles

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, I started writing this back in Summer so, It made sense when I started writing it, Just know this is set in Summer, Yes my titles are stupid but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox





	

Cuddling was nice sometimes. Lucy liked it, getting to rest by her girlfriends, knowing that no matter how far Cana kicked the blankets off, she’d still be warm through the night.

Cuddling in the Summer however, was far less pleasant. It was all well and good to do it in the Winter, when it was always cold, but doing it when it was hot and sticky was a pain. Especially when Lucy had a job to get to and she was stuck in a tangle of limbs, with Juvia at her back and Cana throwing her arms over them both. Lucy didn’t even want to know how their legs all ended up so tangled, but she suspected it was Cana’s fault. Tricks like this were usually hers.

“Hey Juvia? Are you awake?”

There was a mumble and a shifting behind her. Lucy took that as a ‘sort of’.

“Can you move? I have a job to get to soon, so I should really start getting ready.” A groan, and she felt Juvia pushing at her back to try and unstick herself.

A minute later, Juvia was still wriggling against her, so Lucy guessed she wasn’t much luck.

“Oh, this is ridiculous. Okay, new plan.” Lucy couldn’t turn her head very well, so she didn’t understand what Juvia meant, until suddenly the body behind her disappeared.

A drop of water fell on her cheek and Lucy couldn’t hear any rain, so she knew it wasn’t a leaky roof.“…Juvia?”

The water wizard reformed her body by the side of the bed in seconds, leaning over Cana to kiss Lucy before she spoke. “Well, that was easy.”

Juvia smirked at Lucy’s slight glare and said, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to be jealous. Cana’s a pretty deep sleeper; so,” she paused to pull Cana’s legs off of the blonde, and took the arm, that was stuck to Lucy’s shoulder, before she continued, “it’s pretty easy to move her so you can get up.”

Lucy sat up immediately, jumping off the mattress and running to the shower.

*/*\\*

Juvia had joined her, using the spray of the water to wake up and gather her strength for the day. She helped Lucy wash her back, washed her hair and pampered the blonde so much that Lucy felt relaxed enough to melt into a puddle.

They’d stayed there for half an hour, cleaning each other up and soaking in the warm water, before they left the bathroom, ready to go to work.

That was until they saw Cana standing in the bedroom, arms crossed over her chest, with a smirk on her face and a strange glint in her eyes.

“Honestly, Lucy, Juvia, I feel betrayed! How could my girlfriends leave me alone in the bed like that! And to shower with each other too! Really now… I feel like to make up for that…”

 _Uh oh_.

“…We should shower together too!”

And that was when Cana leaped at them, pulling the towels they’d wrapped around themselves off and dragging them back into the shower.

The three of them were all late to work that day.


End file.
